A New Year, A New Life
by LadyKnightSusan
Summary: With a new year comes a chance for a fresh start at life. New Year's Eve is a time for reflecting on the past year, but for the wizarding world, 1998 holds many bad memories. Can Harry do something special to start the New Year off on a better foot? HG
1. Chapter 1

New Year's Eve, 1998

Harry Potter walked across the grounds of Hogwarts towards the brightly lit Quidditch pitch in the distance. It was a crisp night, that New Year's Eve of 1998. The full moon was shining brightly overhead, causing the snow that crunched softly under Harry's feet to glisten merrily.

However, Harry was oblivious to this simple beauty, as he was lost in his own thoughts. He was pondering the events of last May and the horrific battle that had become known as the Battle of Hogwarts. Tears sprang to Harry's eyes as he remembered the many victims of the battle. In particular, his thoughts drifted to his close friends who died valiantly: Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, and his one-time enemy, Severus Snape. Harry gave a sad smile at this recollection. He would have never guessed that Severus Snape would turn out to be on the good side. In fact, if you had told him this before the final battle, Harry would have said you had too much Firewhiskey. All this young lives, given for a cause they truly believed in. Indeed, their sacrifice was not in vain, as they directly contributed to the fall of Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of the age.

As Harry strode past the Forbidden Forest, his thoughts turned to his parents, Lily and James Potter. On the night of the final battle, he had been briefly reunited with them. This was one of his happier memories, despite the fact that Harry was willingly walking to his death at the time. For one who had lost his parents when he was only one year old and had had a very unpleasant childhood, any memory of his loving parents was most definitely a good one. They had given him the courage and the strength to carry on and do what he had set out to do, which ultimately vanquished Lord Voldemort forever. Harry knew that he would need a similar type of courage for the events that would unfold this night.

A roar cut through the air from the direction of the Quidditch Pitch, sending a pack of owls that had been nesting in the forest flying into the sky. Harry was quickly startled out of his revere. He quickened his step, hurrying to reach the pitch before the match got underway. As he climbed into the stands, he heard the commentator say, " — and that was the Slytherin team, headed by Urquhart." This announcement was greeted by cheers from the Slytherin side of the pitch and boos from the surrounding Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

Harry slid into a seat in the teacher's box unnoticed by any of the occupants. With a sly smile he tapped Professor McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts on the shoulder. She turned around slowly, a scowl planted firmly on her face. Everyone knows that they should not distract the Headmistress from a Quidditch match unless they are willing to face her wrath. However her expression softened when she realized who had disturbed her.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, "You made it! Is everything prepared for tonight?"

"Of course, Professor," Harry replied.

"Now Harry," she scolded fondly,"After all we've been through in the past year, you can call me Minerva. We've been through this before."

Harry raised his hands in a joking surrender. "Okay, _Minerva_," he replied cheekily, putting special emphasis on her name. "Is she —,"Harry was cut off by an announcement from the commentator.

"And here come the Gryffindors." His words were greeted with much applause and cheers, Harry among them. The scarlet robed figures traipsed unto the field, their bodies illuminated by the pitch lights.

Immediately, Harry's eyes were drawn to the short figure at the head of the line. Her flaming red hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, her bright brown eyes flashed with determination and anticipation for the coming match. A gleaming Quidditch Captain badge was pinned to her scarlet clad breast. The sight of her took Harry's breath away, and as he gazed at her, he felt a feeling of intense ecstasy building up in his heart.

The commentator's voice cut into the night, "Heading the Gryffindor team is Captain Ginny Weasley, who is playing the position of Seeker for this match after the unfortunate accident of the original Seeker in last week's match against Hufflepuff. Next is Chaser Demezelda Robins, Chaser Euan Ambercrombie, Reserve Chaser Dennis Creevey, Beater Jimmy Peakes, Beater Ritchie Coote and finally, Keeper Natalie McDonald. Give it up for the Gryffindors everyone!" The audience cheered loudly.

Harry smiled brightly as Madam Hooch came unto the field. "Captains, shake hands," she commanded. Ginny and Urquhart approached each other with identical looks of disgust upon both faces. As they gripped hands, Ginny winced in pain. Harry noticed and felt feelings of anger and protection stir inside him. How dare Urquhart try to hurt Ginny that way!

"Players, mount your brooms," Madam Hooch called as she released the two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. "Now I want a nice, clean game," she warned fiercely.

Harry laughed lightly at this comment. There had never been "a nice, clean game" between Gryffindor and Slytherin in Hogwarts Quidditch history.

On the field, both teams squared off, bodies tense, knees bent, waiting for the hoot of the whistle that indicated the start of the game.

"And they're off!" the commentator yelled. "Robins of Gryffindor is in possession of the Quaffle and is streaking down the left side of the pitch — She swerves to avoid Urquhart of Slytherin who tries to intercept the Quaffle — I don't believe it! Gryffindor scores within the first minute of the match. I think that's a record here at Hogwarts. Score is 10-0 for Gryffindor."

Harry glanced up towards Ginny, to see her cheering as hard as any of the Gryffindors in the stands. "Way to go, Demezelda!" she shouted joyfully.

The match continued with Gryffindor scoring four more goals, two courtesy of Demezelda, and one each from Abercrombie and Dennis Creevey. Harry laughed out loud when Creevey scored. It certainly was a different boy playing on the field today, than the first year who joyfully told his brother, Colin, how he had fallen in the lake and was rescued by the Giant Squid, four years ago. Harry smiled sadly when he thought of Colin. He was another brave soul who had perished in the final battle.

Harry turned his focus back on the match. Slytherin Chaser Malcolm Baddock, had just got the Quaffle past Gryffindor Keeper McDonald. The score was 50-10 for Gryffindor.

A collective gasp was heard throughout the pitch. "It seems Harper of Slytherin has sighted the Golden Snitch. No need to worry Gryffindors, Weasley is hot on his tail. She's gaining on him — they're dead even! It could be anyone's game —"

"YES!! Ginny Weasley has caught the Golden Snitch. Final score is 200-10 for Gryffindor!"

Ginny sped towards her teammates and was greeted by a gigantic hug. Fans were spilling out of the stands, onto the field. The Gryffindor team made their way to the ground and were quickly swallowed up in the mob of supporters.

"She did it once again Harry."

Harry turned towards Professor McGonagall and smiled widely, "Indeed she did...Minerva, is it okay if I steal her away for a couple of hours? There's something really important I need to discuss with her."

"Of course, Harry," she said with an encouraging, knowing smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I don't doubt that I'll need it."

**AN: I'm thinking of submitting this fic in the HPFF Writer's Duel. It would really help me if you could leave some _constructive_ criticism in a review. So review pretty please with cherries on top ) **


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny was signing autographs for three eager first years when Harry found her. He decided to sneak up behind her and surprise her. The first years saw Harry approaching and were about to shout out, but Harry quickly put a finger to his lips.

He waited until she had returned the autographs to the first years then quickly stepped up behind her and planted his lips on hers. She responded passionately and they remained lip locked for at least ten minutes. Finally they broke apart to breathe. By this time, the first years had fled in horror, dreading catching the cooties.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, her lips slightly swollen and her face a bit flushed.

"I have something important to talk to you about Ginny. Will you walk with me around the lake?"

"Of course."

The duo headed towards the lake. Harry took Ginny's hand in his own. She smiled sweetly at him and laid her head gently on his shoulder.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight, Harry. It's a full moon and the Dog Star is shining brightly." She smiled. "It's like Remus and Sirius are watching over us."

"Of course they are Ginny. Dumbledore told me once that the dead we love never truly leave us. They're always here in our times of need."

They walked together in comfortable silence, enjoying the silence of each other's company. As they neared the far end of the lake, Harry led Ginny to stand under a beech tree. He grinned as he recalled a memory of four fifteen year old boys lying under this very tree, twenty -two years earlier. In particular, he remembered a raven haired boy much like himself, staring at the love of his life, a certain fiery redhead, as she talked with her friends at the edge of the lake.

Harry paused and looked around, uncertain of how to start the discussion with Ginny. His heart soared as he saw a stag and a doe emerge from the forest and scamper across the grounds. He took a deep breath and dropped to one knee.

"Ginny, you're a truly amazing woman. Since the first day I saw you, I knew you were special. I watched you blossom from a cute young girl to the beautiful, talented woman that I love. I still remember that wonderful day in my fifth year when I realized that I was in love with you. I remember our first kiss, after your spectacular Quidditch Cup win. I know our relationship has gone through some tough times, and that we lost so many people that we love. But I also know that when I look at you, I get an incredibly intense feeling in my heart and an uncontrollable urge to snog you senseless."

Ginny laughed pleasantly.

"Ginny Weasley, you have completely stolen my heart. You inspire and complete me. Will you marry me?" Harry offered her a delicate white gold engagement ring, with an oval emerald in the center and two small sparkling diamonds on each side.

Ginny just stared in shock, frozen with astonishment. She quickly recovered. "Of course I'll marry you Harry!!" she replied ecstatically, and promptly kissed him passionately. Harry placed the ring gently on her finger, and summoned a bouquet of red roses and white calla lilies, which he handed to her.

"The ring is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"Actually, it's the ring my dad proposed to my mum with. I found it in Sirius' bedroom in Grimmauld Place, when I was going through his stuff. He left me a note saying my mum had given it to him, after she realized she was on Voldemort's hit list, to give to me for my own fiancée."

"That's so sweet," Ginny said fondly," I love you Harry. I'll treasure this ring forever. Thank you so much for everything."

"What do you say we go celebrate?" Harry asked with a sultry smirk.

**AN: Thanks to ****Sophia for reviewing the last chapter. Everyone else who's reading this, please review! I think there's only going to be one more chapter to this fic since I only originally intended it to be a oneshot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I just realized I didn't put a disclaimer on all the other chapters so this is a disclaimer for the entire story. Jo owns the characters and the setting. I only own the plot. And I don't own "Auld Lang Syne" either.**

Two hours later, one could find the happy couple walking through Hogsmeade, on their way to the Three Broomsticks to ring in the New Year. To most appearances, all was the same as it was two hours earlier, but upon closer inspection, one could see that Ginny's blouse was wrinkled slightly and Harry's turtleneck was on backwards. They had definitely made the most of the two hours.

"Who's going to be at the Three Broomsticks, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, the usual crowd," Harry replied.

By this time, they were nearing the Three Broomsticks. The ground was shaking slightly, as loud music was pouring out through the door. Harry and Ginny crossed the threshold and entered the bar. Harry glanced around taking stock of the people present. In the far corner, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna were chatting quietly. On the other side of the room, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy were laughing heartily over a joke George made. It seems that the humor might have been a bit inappropriate, Harry thought, judging by the looks of disgust on Fleur's and Angelia Johnston's, who had just started going out with George, faces. Sat at a table near the bar were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Minerva McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and Andromeda Tonks.

"Ha-wy, Ha-wyy!"

Harry looked down in surprise. Teddy Lupin was crawling towards him. Harry bent down and scooped him up. "Hey Teddy. Are you having a good time?"

"Harry! Ginny! Over here!" Ron was waving his hands like a madman in the corner.

Harry, Teddy and Ginny headed over and sat down at the table. Immediately, Ginny and Hermione started talking in whispers.

"He didn't!!" Hermione shrieked. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations, Gin! You too, Harry!" She wrapped them both in an enormous hug.

"Congratulations for what?" Ron asked, gazing at both stupidly.

"Look at her hand!"

Ron gazed at Ginny's right hand. "I don't see anything special about it."

"The other one, Ronald!"

"Oh...YOU'RE ENGAGED??!!"

"Yup," Harry replied with a smirk.

Ron's shout had got the attention of everyone in the pub. Everyone crowded around the happy couple.

"My baby's all grown up," Mrs. Weasley sobbed, "You'll be good to her, Harry, won't you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, he will, Mum. Or else he will be getting a not so pleasant visit from us," George said, indicating himself and his two brothers.

A considerable time later, the hubbub finally died down. Harry stood up and cleared his throat. "This is the last night of the year 1998. This year has held many sad memories for us. We've lost so many loved ones to Lord Voldemort. Parents," Harry looked at Teddy sadly, "siblings," his gaze turned towards the Weasley family, "sons," he glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "daughters and husbands," his eye turned to Andromeda, "and close friends." He took in the whole room. "But through it all we've remained strong. We did what we had to do and now the world is a much better place. The ones who died, did so willingly. They knew what they were getting into and they were fully prepared. The dead we love never truly leave us. They are always right here," Harry put a hand over his heart, "when we need them the most."

"This new year is a time for new beginnings, new relationships and most of all a new, happier world. We need to embrace the memories of our loved ones and create new, peaceful memories that will last us a lifetime. Please join me in raising your glasses in a toast. To a new year and a new life!"

"To a new year and a new life!" everyone replied.

The midnight bell tolled. Everyone crossed arms and began to sing the traditional New Year's Eve song, "Auld Lang Syne." This year, the song of friendship and love had special meaning due to the life changing events of the last year.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And ____auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne!_

_And there's a hand my trusty ____fiere__,  
And gie's a hand o thine,  
And we'll take a right ____guid-willie waught__,  
For auld lang syne._

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne,_

_We'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne!_

"Everyone go outside," George said, "I have a special fireworks show for you courtesy of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Everyone headed outside and gazed up at the sky as George set off quite and impressive show of fireworks.

Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand down the streets of Hogsmeade on their way home. When they reached the edge of the village, Harry stopped and turned Ginny towards him. "Happy New Year, Ginny," he said softly and scooped her closer for a kiss.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. If you never reviewed yet, please do :) This story is finished.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed my story and made suggestions of how to improve it : ) I entered it in the HPFF Writer's Duel and would really appreciate it if you would vote for this story if you liked it. Thanks so much everybody!**


End file.
